


Survival of the fittest

by Lgirlb00k



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek Loves Stiles, M/M, Magic Stiles, Mpreg, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Loves Derek, Suicidal Stiles Stilinski, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lgirlb00k/pseuds/Lgirlb00k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski was severely depressed because of how undervalued he was by the pack and soon decides that he needs to leave. Believing he is nothing special Stiles is shocked to discover his spark is so much more. Suddenly he returns to Beacon Hills after a few years of being away, hearing the news of Stiles abilities and his return, the pack wants him back... Especially Derek. But is it too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue:  
Stiles Stilinski was surrounded by werewolves, with God like beauty, super strength and senses, supernatural healing and overall perfection and a beautiful, genius banshee and highly skilled hunter, all practically made to fight the supernatural in Beacon Hills.  
And then there was him, pathetic, weak, hyperactive spaz of a human with only slightly above average intelligence and a whole lot of sarcasm. He had always said that he was 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones and that sarcasm was his only defence, which was the god honest truth.  
He was worthless to the pack, only a burden, not good enough to keep his father from drinking his sorrows away whenever he was home (which was rarely at that), letting the years of friendship with Scott slip through his fingers due to his pack mates new found popularity and supernatural abilities that he would never have and had managed to kill his own mother. A pathetic excuse of a man, son, pack mate and friend. And yet he tried so hard to be better. He forced his father to only eat healthy to lessen the risk of a heart attack in the future, researched into the early hours of the morning on the latest supernatural threat for the pack, giving up on sleep and completing his homework for school, just hoping to fit in and get a simple thank you from his supposed friends. He also tried to help the sourwolf himself become happier and more trusting, hoping with all his heart that one day Derek would realize that he was in love with Stiles , just as Stiles is in love with him. Through out all this he hid his loneliness and depression behind a facade of fake smiles and sarcastic comebacks that deserve a Grammy for his fantastic acting skills. 

But he was quickly realizing that it was all useless, he was useless. He wasn't even living anymore... He was just barely surviving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey anyone who reads authors notes...  
> I'm from Australia, so if your American and the 8th of April is during your holidays I apologize because I have no idea and for this story to work he had to be at school on his birthday so sorry...  
> Thanks

Scott was Happy, the happiest he had ever been, surrounded by his friends at a pack meeting with his amazing girlfriend. Nothing could ruin his day, but something did.  
'Hey when is Stiles' birthday?' Lydia asked after they had all quieted down from a fit of laughter. One would not expect Lydia Martin to care about someone such as Stiles but for some reason she loves Stiles' witty sarcastic comments and the boy who thought of them (in a brotherly way of course). Everyone focused their attention on Scott, not knowing themselves and assuming he knew, but Scott had grown deathly silent and his face had become so pale that you would believe he had seen a ghost.  
Allison lightly placed her hand on his arm after Scott had not replied after a few minutes. But quickly jumped up as Scott leapt up exclaiming a horrified 'Oh My God!' That made the entire group jump in shock. Almost instantly Scott had gripped his hair and started muttering over and over 'how could I forget?'. Finally after a long beat of silence only filled with Scott's muttering someone finally spoke up.  
' What the Fuck are you muttering about McCall?' Jackson shouted with confusion and frustration laced in his tone. Slowly Scott turned towards his friends, uttering a sentence that shocked the entire group.  
'St..Stiles' birthday is on April 8th.' Each member gasped in shock as they realised that an entire month had passed since the 8th of April occurred and none of them had known that it had been their good friends birthday. Incredulous and disbelieving as to how they had possibly forgotten, I mean surely  
he would have brought it up to at least one of them. But everyone remained silent until Scott said frowning deeply ' The last time I spoke to him was on his birthday and that was to yell at him to go away.' It remained silent until Issac quietly said ' I passed him in the hallway yesterday at school, but I didn't talk to him..' Trailing off at the end as if realising how terrible of a friend he had been. The rest slowly sunk back into the chairs, finally realising how utterly terrible friends they had been, just now realising that they themselves had not had a conversation with their supposed friend for a long time. Scott feeling the most guilty, as he was supposed to be the boys best friend, started crying softly.  
A somber silence filled the air as the pack realised and reflected on how shitty friends and pack mates they had been to such a nice boy that always remembered their birthdays and bought wonderful gifts for his friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A month before:  
Stiles practically bounced out of bed on the morning of his 17th birthday, finally it had come and he was so excited, which was rare for the boy, because lately he had been numb, except for the feeling of worthlessness and depression. But this year he not only had his dad, Scott and Mrs McCall to spend his birthday with (which was great each year, don't get him wrong) but also all his new friends in the pack.  
The first thing he did was check his phone, expecting at least one happy birthday text from one of his friends, only to have one simple text from Mrs  
McCall which was nice, but he was hoping for a text from Scott or Issac, anyone. A bit disappointed and his happy mood decreasing, he resumed getting ready for school, only to find when he walked down stairs to the kitchen that he was alone in the house, which didn't surprise him all that much because his father was almost always at work "protecting Beacon Hills" instead of spending time with his son, and apparently that was happening even on his birthday. What he was really shocked by was there wasn't even one note, nothing, no note saying happy birthday and it slowly dawned on Stiles that his father may have forgotten his very own sons birthday. His happy mood soon diminished and instead he was in a depressed mood just like every other day.

After eating breakfast Stiles drove to school in his jeep, the happy mood slowly returning as he got closer and closer to his friends and the school. Imagining all the presents and attention he would get on the day, which would be special because lately he was being neglected by his friends, which was also one of the reasons why he had been feeling depressed.  
Finally arriving he parked his jeep and jumped out, a giant grin appearing on his face after spotting his friends standing outside the school. Running over to them he stopped in front of them waiting to be showered in 'Happy Birrhdays' or even possibly gifts, but after several seconds of not being noticed he announced his presence.  
'Hey guys!' The group quieted down slightly, but otherwise paid no notice to the boy who was slowly becoming more and more upset with each minute he was being ignored. After uttering another 'hi' thankfully someone became aware of his presence, although his hope was short lived as Scott turned to him and said 'God Stiles don't you see we're a bit busy right now?! Go annoy someone else, it can't be that important!'  
Stiles instantly shut up, tears springing to his eyes he shook his head in hopes of it stopping them from falling. Clearing his throat, feeling as if their was a lump the size of a tennis ball, he choked out his reply before slowly walking into the school.  
'S..sorry, yeah it wasn't that important...I..I'll just um go to class, I have to um speak to a teacher anyways...so yeah...bye Scotty..'  
His day only got worse from there, Mr Harris decided to make a pop quiz that no one knew the answers to but himself and throughout the day no one seemed to remember what day it was, instead choosing to ignore him like every other day.  
But it really hit its peak after school finished, he was innocently walking over to his jeep with no one around ( he had been held in detention for "sassing his teacher") when 5 big brutes decided that today of all days was a good day to beat up lil ol' Stiles. They all ganged up on him, throwing punch after punch until he was on the ground where they then proceeded to kick him until he was wheezing for air through his bruised lungs and spitting out blood from his broken face. Now the funny thing is is that he was used to this, this would happen once, twice a week and had been happening for just over 3 months. He had just been hoping that today was a lucky day, after all he had gotten through the entire school day without being confronted by the idiots, he had thought he was safe.  
After what felt like hours of groaning in pain on the ground, but was actually only 10 minutes or so, he dragged himself up and got into his car which had only been 3 metres away. So close yet so far, he thought with a bitter smile adorning his face.  
Limping up the stairs towards his room, he dropped on his bed. His dad still not home, and probably wouldn't be until the early hours of the morning. He didn't bother eating or undressing, instead just curling into a ball, crying himself to sleep, which turned out to be restless and filled of nightmares.  
No one but Mrs McCall had remembered his birthday, not his father and not his best friend. And if they could forget his birthday, didn't that mean they could forget him? After all, what was really worth remembering?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this causes confusion but, Derek is the alpha and Scott is in his pack, sheriff Stilinski also knows all about the supernatural.

It had been an entire month since Stiles had realised that his friends and family had forgotten his birthday and he hadn't said a word to anyone about it. He had hoped that after a couple days they would have remembered and after many apologies he would have forgiven them, but it had been a whole month and still nothing, so he had given up. Resigned to believing that it may be months before anyone realises they hadn't celebrated his birthday, That is if they even bothered to think about him, which might be a while because lately he hasn't spoken to anyone from the pack aside from some passing 'heys' in the school corridor.  
Today had been an average day, with surprisingly no drama, the brutes hadn't sought him out and he was given no detentions so he'd call it a win, but sadly that ended when all of a sudden his bedroom door slammed open revealing what appeared to be the entire pack and his father. Oh boy, he sure hopes there is no new supernatural threat, he was quite enjoying the reprieve from danger and lack of sleep...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1 hour before:  
After the pack finally collected themselves, they decided to rush to the police station, they wanted to know how angry Stiles was with them but without actually confronting him just yet, their solution: the Sheriff.  
The horde of teenagers (and Derek) stepped into Sheriff Stilinski's office unannounced, interrupting the man who was currently speaking to someone over the phone.  
Quickly glancing in their direction the Sheriff let out a long deep sigh before hanging up and turning towards them with an exasperated look on his face.  
'So what is it then, that you so badly needed that you barged into my office, unannounced as if you own the place?'  
'We were wondering exactly how mad Stiles is at us?' Scott asked slowly. But was soon surprised when a look of confusion passed over the Sheriff's face.  
' Why would Stiles be mad at you?' Replied the Sheriff.  
'Maybe because, we might have, accidentally forgotten his birthday..?' Scott said his sentence turning into a quiet muttering at the end because of his overwhelming guilt over the subject. For a moment the pack thought the Sheriff hadn't understood Scott but they watched in confusion as the Sheriff's face portrayed the emotion of horror, and his very own guilt.  
In a low voice the Sheriff said 'It was Stiles' birthday?' Everyone in the room felt as if they were the worst human beings on Earth, not only had Stiles' friends had forgotten his birthday, but also his very own father, who was just now realising his terrible mistake. He had gotten so caught up with work that he hadn't even realised that April had come and past and so had his son's 17th birthday.  
In sync they all left the office and ran to their respective cars, eager to get to the Stilinski residence and apologise to Stiles, all hoping that he could forgive them.  
On the way the silence was broken when Lydia spoke up once more.  
'Can you imagine? Everyone forgetting that it is your birthday, even your father? And then on top of that practically being ignored for an entire month by your supposed pack and friends?'  
After another long beat of silence she spoke up again.  
'God, he must just feel worthless? We are the worst friends anyone could have, we don't deserve him. He is constantly risking his own life for ours, has saved so many times I can't even count anymore, and all he is is human. He is the kindest soul I know and all we have done is trample on it. I hope he doesn't forgive us, it would be better for him to cut us out, we're bad for him.'  
The others wanted to argue with her, but they had all been thinking the same thing and regretfully it was the truth and they can't argue with that. Unfortunately they were also selfish and didn't want to let go of such an amazing friend, not again at least, they wouldn't make the same mistake twice. If they were ever forgiven ( which was very unlikely) they would never neglect Stiles, instead they would treat him with the kindness, love and respect he deserved.  
But first he had to forgive them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Present time:  
Derek was in the front with Stiles' father by his side and Scott was closely behind the two, whatever this was it had to be important or else his father wouldn't have been involved. All of their eyes were slightly pink, as if they had been crying and Derek's were slowly bleeding red, but this time not in anger but what was reflected in the sourwolfs eyes was sadness and guilt. Stiles was very confused and before he could open his mouth he was rudely interrupted by his father speaking.  
'Why didn't you tell me?' Okay, so now Stiles was really confused, and it must have been obvious on his face because Derek quickly spoke up to elaborate.  
'It was your birthday Stiles. April 8th?' Stiles quickly clenched his jaw and span back to face his desk, as if that would make the packs and his dad hair disappear ( at this moment, he wishes).  
'It wasn't that important, I mean that was pretty obvious, as you all had forgotten, except Mrs McCall.' The gropi leg out a collective sigh of relief, at least one person has remembered. But a low growl reverberated throughout the room, the rumbling noise originating from the big-man himself, sourwolf.  
'What? None of you had remembered and I was feeling pretty dang shitty because of it I saw no point to bring it up. What was I supposed to say? "Oh hey by the way my birthday was yesterday but you all forgot and I was just wondering like why?" Yeah right.' Stiles scoffed.  
"I don't know, but you could have done something!' Derek growled.  
'Yeah because since you were the one to forget my birthday I was responsib...' Stiles snarky reply was cut off when a loud 'stop' filled the room, breaking the two boys from their fight.  
'Stiles I am so sorry that we all forgot, that I forgot. I am your father and I should have remembered, and there is no excuse, I only hope that you can forgive me and the pack.' His father said, intervening before either boy said the something they would later forget.  
'No.'  
'Wh..what?' The Sheriff stuttered, shocked by the coldness of his sons tone and his blatant refusal.  
' I said no. You are never home nowadays, you never notice the fact that I sometimes return home with bruises and on top of that you forgot my birthday and that's just the tip of the iceberg. I deserve better, and that goes to you guys too, I have saved your lives so many times and all you have gone and done is make me feel worthless and regretting still being alive myself. So no. I won't forgive you.'  
' Did you just say that you were being beaten up?' Was the only reply he got from Scott, choosing to ignore the stupid question he continued.  
' I am leaving. I have a friend in New York I can stay with and who actually remembered my birthday and treats me as I deserve. Don't try and stop me, because I deserve to be happy, and I sure ain't happy with any of you lot, not anymore at least.'  
With that the stunned pack and Sheriff Stilinski are pushed out of the room and the door slammed shut.  
They may have just lost Stiles forever, and some part of them were happy for him, after all he did deserve to be happy. But the larger part of them didn't want him to leave, so they made up their minds, they will get Stiles Stilinski to be happy with them, one day.


	4. Chapter 4

1 week later:   
Stiles was packed and ready to leave, for hopefully forever. He obviously didn't belong here and he was finally coming to terms with that. Although he was equally mad and disappointed at his father, he wasn't leaving him behind completely, after all he was the man who raised him and the only blood relative he could remember to still be alive. Now, don't get him wrong, he was still moving out, but that didn't mean he was completely abandoning him, he would call regularly, as soon as his father showed he was worth forgiveness, which would probably be a while.   
The night he decided to leave he told the pack he had a friend in New York that remembered his birthday and he was moving there, he wasn't exactly lying, he was moving to New York, he just didn't have a friend there... He was going to be alone in a big city with no friends or family...

Anyways... Money was no issue, he had been saving for years for college and he had already gotten an early acceptance to Columbia University. During the week he had been researching the dorms and everything he needed to know before he left, which was tomorrow.  
Throughout the week the pack had continuously tried to talk to him, in the span of seven days he had managed to receive 38 phone calls, all from different members of the pack and 83 texts, still he ignored them all and wasn't speaking   
to his father either. Funny that in the weeks before he had gotten no phone calls or texts and then the second he says he is leaving they're all over him, hypocrites.  
Most of his things were packed into boxes, except for his clothes which he was packing into his suitcase, ready for the flight tomorrow. 

A quiet knock was heard on the window, breaking Stiles away from his curious thoughts (like how do mermaids have sex..?), swiftly walking to the window he opened it to see Derek crouching on the window sill.  
'Go away, I don't want to talk to you ever again and I'm busy.' He said to the Sourwolf, but Derek being the stubborn wolf he is entered his room anyway.  
He stared around at the bare room for a few moments probably shocked that the entire room has been practically stripped bare.  
'What happened to your room?' They both knew the answer but obviously Derek must have assumed Stiles had been bluffing when he said he was leaving. Now it was clear he wasn't.  
'You can't be seriously leaving?' Derek asked after Stiles hadn't responded and had only continued packing.  
'I don't belong here sourwolf, the pack doesn't appreciate me enough, especially you, and my own dad forgot my birthday. I'm going to university in New York and no one can stop me.' He finally replied. Derek was about to retaliate when he continued.  
'Did you know I was accepted to Columbia University and I wasn't going to go. I was going to go to a crappy college near here so I could stay with the pack, help you guys whenever you needed me. I am fairly smart and I could have a great future, and I was willing to give it up for you. And then you went and abused my willingness to help, only talked to me when you needed me, than threw me away when you were done. You made me feel worthless, and pathetic because I'm in love with you and I have no chance whatsoever, I'm just an average looking teenage human boy and you could have anyone you want. I was willing to do it all for you, I was trying to impress you. Then you forgot my birthday and I realized there was absolutely no chance you could ever love me back.' Stiles spoke in a cold tone, a bitter laugh falling from his lips and tears streaming down his face. All   
the while Derek just stood in shock at Stiles' words not being able to comprehend how this beautiful, intelligent boy could like him, the man who had killed almost his entire family.  
The room was eerily silent, both men not knowing what to say next, a lot had already been said.   
'Are..are you sure?' Derek had finally asked, he could understand why Stiles wanted to leave, this town is toxic, and if he wasn't the alpha, Derek would leave too. Stiles just nodded his head not being able to voice his reply.  
'If..if it makes you happy...then you should go. I want you to stay, but this town is toxic and all it's doing is hurting you, all we're doing is hurting you. So get away, you're lucky you can, I just hope one day you may come back.'   
Both boys, although always fighting, had a mutual understanding of each other. And Stiles was relieved that someone understood him and wasn't judging him for leaving, it was one of the reasons why he fell in love with Derek, the fact that he was such a kind and understanding person underneath all that glaring and half-hearted death threats.  
Derek gave Stiles a slight nod before leaving, back through the window, both deciding not to bring up the confession.  
The decision had been made.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day:  
Stiles had allowed his father to drive him to the airport, sadly he was leaving his baby here, she wouldn't survive New York and her home was here.

The car trip was filled with an awkward silence between father and son, one upset that his child was leaving and the other glad to be leaving.  
Once they stepped into the airport, they both stopped in front of check in, although extremely angry with his father Stiles was going to miss him and was almost rethinking leaving. But as he was about to voice his last goodbye, his name was yelled from the entrance of the airport by a familiar voice.  
There stood Scott and the rest of the pack, after they saw he had noticed them, they started to run over before he was quickly enveloped in a huge hug.   
After the awkward hug, where he was having a hard time breathing the werewolves, banshee and human released him and he sent them all a glare that had even Derek cowering back.  
'And what are you doing here?!' He snapped, he really didnt want to see the jerks again.  
'You can't leave Stiles we're sorry, but you don't have to move away! We can fix this. Please!' Scott said desperately, fixing Stiles with his hurt puppy dog look, which usually makes him melt, but he had been hurt too much for Scott to deserve his forgiveness.  
'No Scott, I am leaving and that is final.' He replied. The following five minutes was consisting of the pack and his father trying to convince him not to leave, but he was adamant on his decision and nothing could change his mind.  
Slowly Derek stepped out from behind the group and hugged Stiles muttering a good bye in his ear, before quickly releasing him and walking away.   
The group went silent in shock at the sudden show of affection from the two men who were always fighting. Stiles giving everyone a soft smile said.  
'I'm going to miss my flight if I don't check in now. Bye guys.' He said before hugging his father goodbye and walking in the other direction.  
And then he was gone.


End file.
